


Life's a Game

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [42]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gamer fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>So You're a Third Year, huh?:</strong> <em>"Being older then the main character is great, but now you have to catch up!" </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a Game

Cedric found himself in a empty room, windows too high up to see anything more than the blue sky and a «Text Box» floating before him that he really aloud, _"Welcome to the tutorial, Player_ **«Cedric Diggory».** _To begin please open the_ «Quest» _portion of your_ «Main Menu» _and choose the quest_ «Getting Started» _. To open_ «Main Menu», _put the tips of your fingers together and place your hand before you then flick your hand wide open."_

The box faded and he did as instructed, earning a white/blue box with black writing titled 'Main Menu'. There were three rows of three that had, in order form top-bottom/left-right, things such as; _«Character» «Messages» «Inventory» «Skills» «Quests» «Pets» «Relationships» «PvP»_ and _«Trade»._ Pushing _«Quests»_ had a grey box appear in front of the _«Main Menu»._

**Quests:**

**Getting Started:** _"Learning how things work is important!"_  
**So You're a Third Year, huh?:** _"Being older then the main character is great, but now you have to catch up!"_  
**Homefield Explorer:** _"There's an entire world out there, but there's still interesting things to find near home to occupy your summer!"_

**Author's Note:**

> \- Everyone magical is a RPG Player; they only think people are NPCs due to different "Player Channels"; Players whom unlock Rebirth before death can become a Magical Race Player (Goblin, Centaur, Feels, etc) on a different channel- each Race needs to be unlocked through Rare Quests [ghosts can happen from Rare Special Quests completed to unlock the race].
> 
> \- Channels are done in generations consisting of the students that are at Hogwarts during the 7 years of the "Anchor's" schooling; Anchors tend to be the defendants of the First Four, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin; Known Anchor Families are…Potters, Blacks and Prewett.
> 
> \- Harry's Channel consists of -6 to +6 of his first year; Channels can be "bent" by family or friends whom spent enough time together with a relationship of +65 and up.


End file.
